In large business or other enterprise systems, it can be challenging at times to make a determination regarding where and to whom to route new work projects or work activities.
For example, in call contact centers, it can be important in certain scenarios to match an incoming call associated with a customer or client with an appropriate call agent. If a call agent can establish a suitable rapport with the client of a call, there can be a greater likelihood of resolving any issue for the client and/or providing a better experience for the client during the call. In other work scenarios, a work project or work activity that is assigned to an employee who might have an enhanced interest in the project/activity can also result in more efficient work flow with greater employee satisfaction.